dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mattkenn3/Archive I (July 2009 - October 2009)
Hi, welcome to Dinopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mattkenn3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:52, 4 July 2009 Well hello there I am the current (barely) active admin on this wiki. I'm not sure when you will read this, but I'd like to give you a non-automated welcome. I have returned from my "furlough" and will probably be back here more often. Once again, hello and great work! :D Syugecin 02:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Pliosaur "Corrections" Sorry about that, it was late at night and I was bit tired, though thanks for pointing it out. CoolJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 03:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE: New FA Hmm, since you asked I recommend the Allosaurus article. CoolJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 04:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, out of the articles you listed I'd recommend Albertosaurus CoolJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 00:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Needs Work Wow that list is long, and yes I can. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 01:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Regarding a few things As for my inactivity, well, although not much of an excuse, I've been away for a little while. Should I ever leave, temporarily or forever, I'll most likely give you or CoolJ (or both) administrator and/or bureaucrat status. A few other things I'd like to address: *First of all, featured article. I couldn't help but notice your and CoolJ's correspondence, and I personally think that Pliosaur should be promoted to featured article status. It has quite a few pictures for reference, and a great deal of information, and should you and CoolJ agree, I think that should be changed, as soon as reasonably possible. *Second of all, as I was looking over a few pages today, I couldn't help but to notice a number of things, mainly that quite a few things were not capitalized, when they should have been (i.e. cretaceous versus Cretaceous), a number of common spelling errors (i.e. Creataceous versus Cretaceous), and some grammatical mishaps (i.e. is versus was). I know a number of people from certain other places who have many bots for other wikis and was wondering what you thought about having a bot fix those common things. *Finally, I'd like to commend you, for doing a great job. Hope I didn't come off the wrong way or offend you by saying any of that. Hope to see you around. -Syugecin 03:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Edit: I noticed Albertosaurus was already featured, as I clicked the main page. Next month for Pliosaur perhaps? Syugecin 03:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Alternative Account? It was a mistake I made when I was new to Wikia sites, I didn't realize the same account could be used on all wikia sites and ended up creating that one by mistake, I've been meaning to get someone at wikia staff to delete it for a while, I just haven't managed to get around to it yet. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 04:30, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Bots and Stuff Although I'm pretty sure bots can be run by normal users, since you both seem to approve, I guess I could start working on it. I know someone on another wiki who has a link to the bot code, and my brother is pretty handy at computer programming things, so we'll try to set that up. I'm not exactly familiar with how to do so, but it's worth a try, no? And the positive comments were deserved, I wouldn't say them otherwise :). 11:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh joy, responsibility. :P 23:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, no, unless YOU want to. I was just joking around :P 02:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Signature I noticed you've been having to put in the code for your signature everytime you post. You could save one at Template:Signatures/Mattkenn3 if you wanted :D. 02:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Skin No, I can't say that I have. I prefer the default skin, as that's what I'm used to, and also, I'm not sure how I'd go about starting to make one. 03:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Predator X documentary Yes, I have seen the history channel documentary of "Predator X". Also, sorry for not replying sooner, I was having trouble getting on wikia sites. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 20:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Alright Good luck, I never could do that :P 01:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Customized Skin Yes, I am still here, just having a bit of trouble getting wikia sites to load. As for the skin, I think it looks good. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 23:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, all wikia sites are giving me trouble loading, only a little bit right now though. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 01:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey. I need help sending an invite to my sister for this wiki. Please tell me how! Dinoquinn 02:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back Thank you for the welcome back, and no, I'm not working on anything particular at the moment, did you need help with something? CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 03:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay then, I'll continue looking around for more dinosaurs to continue adding then. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 21:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Template:Reflist I had noticed there wasn't a Template for a reference list so I tried to help out and make one, but I'm not so good at that....are you able to help? CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 21:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Do you know if it will work yet? I haven't tested it to find out yet. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 01:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Bambiraptor The information is from somewhere as as seen in the references though I did transcribe/re-type it. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 00:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :That would be nice, though keep in mind I am still working on it. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 00:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Policies, you mean rules? Or...? CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 01:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay then, I was never quite sure of what Policies meant, thank you. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 01:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I can name a couple things that I think should be included if you would like me to list them. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 02:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Policies Oh, and I guess I don't need to list the ones I thought of, you included them all in the message. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 00:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay then, and If I think of any I'll let you know. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 00:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll try and see what I can do then, I've never written rules or anything like that before though so it may take me a little while. CJ7 Talk 22:05, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you, I'm still looking at some of the others trying to decide what to type. CJ7 Talk 00:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Dendrochronological Paleoclimatology Yes, I guess it would be appropriate for this wiki, though I'm not sure I'd be much help since I don't know that much about it... CJ7 Talk 18:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC)